Daddy's Little Girl
by ChynaDoll
Summary: Brandy........a slightly over the edge teenager goes to live/travel with her Famous Wrestler Dad.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: ****Daddy's Little Girl**

**Author: ChynaDoll**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters except Brandy for now...may need to create and add more characters as time goes by.**

**Distribution: ****please ask**

**Rating: ****G for now ....Rating will change as the story unfolds.**

**Author's Note: ****More info to follow....**

**Feedback: ****Please**

 **Brandy was so excited that she was going to be seeing her dad. It had been **

**quite**** awhile since she last saw him, With him being on the road all the time.**

**The last time she saw him she was 10 years old. She wondered if he would **

**even**** recognize her. After all she had grown up quite a bit since then. He would**

**probably**** freak when he saw her hair and her peircings. Her once long auburn hair**

**was**** now multi-colored and various lengths. "Oh well" she thought, "I'll always**

**be**** Daddy's Little Girl" which brought a huge smile to her face. She looked **

**out**** the window of the airplane and saw it was beginning it's decent. "I'm **

**almost**** there Daddy" Brandy said in a slight whisper.**

**                            *************

** After the plane safely landed, Brandy stood up reached up into the compartment**

**above**** her seat. She grabbed her backpack and quickly headed to the exit of**

**the**** plane. As soon as Brandy entered the terminal she spotted her father. She **

**wanted**** to run to him but she slowly walked to where he was standing. "Hello, Daddy"**

** The huge man looked down at the freaky looking girl in front of him. His face**

**for**** a brief moment showed no emotion whatsoever. He just looked at her. Then a **

**twinkle**** appeared in his eyes along with a huge smile that appeared on his rugged**

**face****. "Hey, Angel Face!" he said as he scooped her up in his huge arms. Brandy wrapped**

**her**** arms around his neck in a death grip. "Daddy, I missed you soooo.. much!" "I can**

**tell**** you did Angel Face!" He put her down and gave her a long look. "Damm girl, what**

**did**** you do to yourself?" Brandy just giggled. Her father just shook his head.**

** A man in a suit, standing beside her daddy, made a noise like he was clearing his throat.**

**Brandy and her father looked over to him. "Mr. Calloway, sir... would you like me to retrieve your daughters luggage?" The man asked. Brandy answered first "Yes, thank you" The man walked away from them. "Who's the suit?" Brandy asked. "Oh … him... McMahon insisted that his driver take me to pick you up."**

** The driver returned with one suitcase and they followed him to a huge black limo. Brandy was so looking forward to her new life with her father.**

**TBC**


	2. Daddy's Little girl

**Title: ****Daddy's Little Girl**

**Author: ****ChynaDoll**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters except Brandy for now...may need to create and add more characters as time goes by.**

**Distribution: ****please ask**

**Rating: ****G for now ....Rating will change as the story unfolds.**

**Author's Note: ****More info to follow....**

**Feedback: ****Please**

**Brandy and Mark pretty much rode in the limo in silence. She hated when her father got so quiet, it usually meant he had something to tell her that she wasn't going to like.**

** They arrived at the hotel, Mark went to the front desk retrieved her key card. Then he directed her to the elevator. "We're on the 14th floor." He said. The door opened and she followed him down the hall. "I'm in 1407 your in room 1409." He said. "We are right next to each other." He handed her the key card. Brandy took it from him and opened the door and walked into her room. He followed her into the room and sat down on the foot of the bed. Here it comes she thought. "We need to talk angel face." She plopped down beside him and said. "Ya Daddy". "We need to talk about why you're here." Mark looked her directly in the eye. "You know why you're her don't you angel face?" Mark asked. "Yes, Daddy, cause mom's got a new boyfriend and he doesn't want a freaky teenager around not that he's much older than me." She answered. "That maybe so but that's not what your mother said. She told me she couldn't control you anymore." "Daddy, I'm 18 almost 19, I don't need to be controlled." She snapped. "I know that angel face even when you're an adult you live in someone else's house you need to follow their rules." "Her rules suck! At 18 she wanted me home at ****9:00**** unless her boyfriend was around she didn't want me around at all." "Ok, there's no use in arguing about that now you're here and I want you here baby!" He knew there had to be some truth in that anyway, he new exactly how his ex-wife was. "Ok  for now anyway your number one rule while we are on the road is you stick by me, I'm sure eventually you'll make friends with the girls and you'll be hanging out with them" "What I'm not allowed to hang out with the guy wrestler's ?" she joked with him. She knew how over protective he could be when it came to guys. "The other wrestler's are to afraid of me to even go near you" he chuckled. "Oh great, your gonna turn me into a nun are you?" "Yup, at least until your 40" he said as he reached over and began tickling her. Then he got up and said "I'm going to my room for a bit you take a shower and then we'll go out and get something to eat." "Ok Daddy, I'll knock on your door when I'm done." Mark started to walk out of the room, but Brandy grabbed him and gave him a big hug. "I love you, Daddy!" "I love you too angel face! Now you go get showered and ready!" "Yes sir!" she replied and laughed. Mark went next door to his own room. He lay down on his bed and thought to himself "Boy, is she gonna be a handful!" **


	3. Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 3

**Title: ****Daddy's Little Girl   - ****Chapter 3******

**Author: ****ChynaDoll**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters except Brandy for now...may need to create and add more characters as time goes by.**

**Distribution: ****please ask**

**Rating: ****G for now ....Rating will change as the story unfolds.**

**Feedback: ****Please**

**Chapter 3**** – ****Brandy****meets some of the wrestlers******

**Brandy felt better after showering and changing. She wondered where they were going to eat. When she was all ready and satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her key card and wallet and stuffed them in her pockets. She hated pocketbooks; she usually took her backpack with her but decided she didn't want to lug it with her tonight. She did grab her disc man out of her backpack though. Then she headed over to her dads room and knocked on the door. Mark opened the door and motioned for her to sit down. He was speaking with someone on the phone. "Ok, she just walked in………we'll meet you downstairs in about 5 minutes." "Daddy, where are we gonna eat?" Brandy asked. "Well I was just talking to Glen, were gonna meet him and a few of the others downstairs in the hotel restaurant."  "Ok, sounds great! I'm starving!" "Why don't you leave those things here?." he said more as a statement than a question pointing to the disc man you won't be needing them. She reluctantly set them down on her father's nightstand she hoped she wouldn't end up board hanging with her dad and his friends.**

**                                **************

**Brandy followed her father into the restaurant. He spoke to the hostess and she directed them to a huge table. The only one she knew was Glen. Mark introduced her to his friends and co-workers.**

**First there was Trish and Torrie and Stacy, Paul, Chris, Lillian, Sean, Shane, Shannon, Amy, and Matt and Jeff. "This is my daughter Brandy" Mark told them. "You guy's better think twice about messing with my daughter." He said jokingly but you could tell he really meant it. "Oh Daddy, will you knock it off!" Brandy said to father as she blushed. They all seemed rather nice and not like their characters in the WWE. Midway during the meal Mark became rather concerned he had noticed his daughter had taken to one of the wrestlers and it was also quite apparent he was taken with her also. It looked as if they had a lot in common after they both looked freaky. But he had heard stories about Jeff and wasn't quite so sure he liked the idea they were hitting it of so well.**

** Brandy was glad she actually met someone who fairly close to her age. She knew right away that Jeff was just a co-worker to Mark and not someone he would hang out with. Everyone else seemed very nice but Jeff and Matt, Amy, Shane and Shannon were the younger of the bunch and definitely had more in common with her. Jeff however had peaked her interest. His over the edge style just made him more appealing to her.**

** Normally the younger crowd would be heading off to party. But Jeff knew Brandy was too young to get into the bars so he suggested to his friends that they hang out here at the hotel tonight. Matt knew his younger brother to well and knew Jeff really liked Brandy. He also knew that Mark would never let his daughter hang out with his younger brother alone. So he helped Jeff convince their friends to hang out at the hotel tonight. Amy also picked up on Jeff's attraction to Brandy. When everyone was done eating and getting ready to go off their own separate ways Amy turned to Mark "Would you mind if Brandy came and hung out with us for awhile? We're gonna hit the pool and hang out for awhile." Amy asked. "Please Daddy I'll be alright and it'll be fun." She hoped he would say yes. She knew he would normally hit a bar with Glen but knew he wouldn't because of her. Glen looked at Mark and said "Come on let the kid have a little fun. We can grab a few beers here at the hotel bar and you can even go check on her if you want." Mark looked at his daughter "Please dad I'm 18." Brandy pleaded with him. Mark replied "That's what I'm worried about they are all in there 20's Brandy." Amy jumped in "Mark we're not gonna leave the building and I'll look out for her." He looked Amy straight in the eye and then glared at Jeff. "Anything happens to her your all gonna wish you were dead!" Brandy gave her dad a big hug. "Thank you Daddy, I'll be just fine. Don't worry." The younger crowd all headed to their rooms to get their suits. The rest of them headed for the hotel bar.**

**TBC**


End file.
